User blog:FluffyMightyena16/PG Removal Proposal: Trolls
Wow, it has been forever since I made a removal proposal. This time, I am centering the spotlight on the removal of the Trolls (Frozen) (sorry, I had to link it this way as I could not properly link it without the 'Frozen' in the title page) from Disney's Frozen from the category and I should note that they are under the category but there is a significant problem about that which I am going to explain in the section below. What is the Works? Frozen is about two girls, Elsa a reserved and gentle princess (later a queen) who has the power of snow, ice, and frost, and Anna a fun loving princess who live in the kingdom of Arendelle; when they were kids, they used to have a lot of fun together, which came to an end when Elsa accidentally misfired her magic and hits Anna. This results in her parents taking them to the Valley of the Living Rock where these trolls reside. The leader Pabbie erases Anna's memory of Elsa's magic abilities while letting her keep the ones of all the fun they had together and advices Elsa to control her powers and warns that fear will be her worst enemy. Afterwards, Elsa isolates herself in her room and refuses to play with Anna, afraid that she will hurt her again and had to wear gloves to contain them. Several years later their parents died at sea, worsening Elsa's loneliness. She was later crowned the new Queen at the coordination ceremony, but on the same day, she accidentally unveils her power in front of everyone and it plunged the kingdom into permanent winter and forced to flee the scene. Anna chases after her and meets Olaf the snowman, Sven the reindeer and Kristoff the mountain man along the way. Who are they and what have they done? The trolls played a significant role in the first film, though they don't have as much screen time as the other characters do. The King and Queen bring their daughters before them and need them to assess Anna's condition. Pabbie neutralizes her situation, assuring them that it was only her head, not her heart that was struck, as the latter case would have been deadly and erases her memory of her older sister's powers and further tells them that while there is beauty in Elsa's magic, the fact that they are connected with her emotions can become a danger, not only that they will increase, but her fear being her main obstacle. They appear again after a fully grown Anna really is struck in the heart after she meets with her sister again at her ice palace and jump to the conclusion that they are lovers, which reached its peak when they notice Anna's hair turning white. Realizing the critical situation, Pabbie advises them that only an act of true love will thaw Elsa's effects and keeping warm will slow the process. Why they don't qualify Now here is the significant problem that I will bring up to you all. The trolls are a whole species! And any organization or species do not have a moral agency, only individual members do. They do advise Elsa to control her powers, but they don't point her in the right direction of how she can. While they mean well and managed to stablize Anna's situation, the fact that they had to erase certain memories involving Elsa's powers puts Elsa in deep despair as she does not know how to control her powers while still spending time with her sister, leaving her without guidance. Yes, they are under the category, but they just don't fit there by the fact they are a whole group, not individuals. Final Verdict I don't have a doubt that they should be easily cut from the category. But in all due respect, I will leave it up to you guys to decide on that. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals